Crystal (Pokémon)
Crystal (Japanese:' 'クリスタル''' Crystal)', '''is a main character in the manga series Pokémon Adventures. She first appears in the ''Crystal arc as the main protagonist. Due to a bad fall she took as a child, breaking her arms, she learned to kick Poké Balls with her feet. Although by now her arms have been completely healed, Crystal has retained the habit of kicking her Poké Balls instead of throwing them. She has caught all non-legendary Pokémon for Professor Oak; more than any of the other characters in Pokémon Adventures or even all of them combined. She later adds Hoenn Pokémon to her collection and apparently begins to work full-time as one of Professor Oak's assistants. Crystal's Pokémon collection is used by Emerald when he goes to the Battle Frontier. Crystal's special skill, as described by Professor Oak, is Pokémon catching, and she is known as the '''"Catcher" (捕える者 Capturer), known as Capturer in Chuang Yi's translations. Character history A specialist at capturing Pokémon, hired by Professor Oak. As a child, she took a bad fall and broke both of her arms. Because of the accident, she learned to catch Pokémon by kicking Poké Balls, a habit she has kept long after her arms healed. She has many Pokémon before first appearing, but her "starter" Pokémon is a Chikorita which escaped from Professor Elm's laboratory, desperate to go on a journey. Her Pokémon include a Smoochum (named Chumee), a Hitmonchan (Monlee), a Parasect (Parasee), an Arcanine (Archy), a Natu (Natee), and a Cubone (Bonee). At the end of the G/S/C series she rides on the three legendary beasts (Entei, Raikou, and Suicune) to go help defeat Mask of Ice. Later on in the series, she dispatches Emerald to the Battle Frontier to find and capture Jirachi. Crys is usually gentle and amiable, but also has a serious and perhaps intimidating side when it comes to work. Her aggressive and enthusiastic attitude in Pokémon capturing overwhelms Oak, terrifies Bill, and Gold is fond of calling her the "Representative of Club Serious". In the Emerald series, she successfully gets Ruby and Sapphire to join her side in scorning Gold's bragging, although the same cannot be said for Emerald. Crys currently works as Oak's assistant, and stations either at his Kanto, Johto, or Hoenn Science Lab branch. According to the series, she has captured at least one of every non-legendary Pokémon in the world, and has completed the Pokédex in every incarnation. Crys's design is based on the female protagonist of Pokémon Crystal, the third sequel to Pokémon Gold and Pokémon Silver. Her appearance is almost identical to her game counterpart, with the exception of a pair of star-shaped earrings, and her hair color, which is dark blue instead of the game character's greenish blue. In the HeartGold and SoulSilver arc, Crystal returns as a main character. She is forced by her mother to wear the clothes of Lyra, the female protagonist in the Pokémon HeartGold and Pokémon SoulSilver games. Gallery Images Crystal Pokémon Adventures.jpg|Crystal and her Pokemon Heroes.gif|Crystal training from the beginning Crystal_HGSS_Adventures_Manga.png|Crystal in the HeartGold & SoulSilver arc CrystalGSC.png|Crystal's artwork from the Crystal arc Crystal_Adventures.png|Crystal's artwork from the Emerald arc Crystal_HGSS_Adventures.png|Crystal's artwork from the HeartGold & SoulSilver arc See Also *Kris (Pokémon) *Lyra *Pokédex Holders Trivia *Her birthday is April 30. *If the Crystal arc is considered as separated from the Gold & Silver arc, she is the first character based on a female player to have an arc of her own; the second being Lady Platinum Berlitz. *She is the only character to have two game counterparts - Kris and Lyra. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Manga Heroes Category:Pokémon Heroes Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Pure Good Category:Martial Artists Category:Adventurers Category:Damsels Category:Fighter Category:Selfless Category:Protector of Innocence